In a Walk-In Liquor Cabinet
by Cececat
Summary: Here's a slightly smutty one-shot about our favorite Transylvanian siblings. It's strange and possibly out of character... I haven't written anything in a while. (Please Read/Review!) [The title refers to the setting of the last few paragraphs]


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Ye Gods, it's been months. How terribly out of practice I am!**

 **I have no idea why I'm writing all of a sudden, though I kind of know where I got this idea. Blame it on the fact I've been listening to a certain song off of _The Velvet Underground and Nico_ too many times. This is really bad by my old standards...**

* * *

Magenta was getting bored with Earth.

Nothing even mildly interesting happened. Because the Master didn't seem to care about keeping the Castle clean she did minimal work on the place. Much of her time was spent reading through a decent-sized collection of Earthling books that they'd somehow. Earthlings were timid prudes with no imaginations so this was _almost_ as dull as cleaning all the time.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle except to buy foodstuffs and other needed items. Despite being rather adventurous Magenta didn't dare disobey such an order. "Adventurous" and "idiotic" weren't always synonyms...

Yet the domestic dreamed of doing something daring. But what? Exciting things could only be done in fantasies. Yes, those naughty stories she dreamt up when the hour was to late for innocent thoughts. Sometimes her brother - who loved her terribly - would help make such fantasies real in an oddly 'simplified' way. It wasn't enough. Some sort of real adventure - perhaps involving running away or figuring out how to go home - was much better.

Though this was impossible. Like many hopeless, bored, _foolish_ people she drowned her sorrows in drinks, drugs, and sex with a man who loved her too much. It was convenient indeed to have someone so close care for her so dearly. Oh, all the nice things he'd do for her. She even loved him back at times - _maybe_.

Yet how dull it was becoming.

Things were far better at home, she knew. At home she had more freedom. Even though ze Master ruled over her there she still could easily leave his service when she'd earned enough. Not to mention his abuse could be reported to the law AND her right to vacations was honored. Often she would escape for the weekend to the moon-drenched beaches of her beloved home. The small cottage rented cheaply by her brother was safe and ruled over, in a way, by Magenta. It was her territory... now taken away.

For now those once-automatic pleasures were gone. Simple things that seemed to were taken from her. Now the unhappy woman was trapped here, reading the dull words of (usually dead) Earthlings. According to twisted contract she's somehow signed there would be no going home for another five years. 1977, the Earthlings called it. How dreadful.

Eventually Magenta found a book in the collection that actually amused her. It was a strange old thing about a man who loved a statue of the Roman goddess Venus. He also loved when women wore coats made of animal furs, which made Magenta laugh. Then he met a beautiful woman who lived near to him and fell madly in love with her.

"Like my _dear_ brother," Magenta muttered.

Unlike her 'dear brother' this man wanted the woman to rule him. It was terribly - and accidentally, Magenta guessed - funny when he begged to be her slave. What sort of fool wishes for slavery? (Save for this man of fiction, this product of a writer's peculiar mind.) At this point in time both Magenta and her brother, Riff Raff, were slaves in all but name to a monster. How wretched such a life was.

Silly as it sounded, Magenta wanted to rule, enslave someone in a _loving_ way. Like the woman in that book was pretty much forced to. Quickly Magenta realized how easy this would be - how simple to dominate someone who cared dearly. For if you are in love rather madly you'll do so very much for the one you love. Surely her brother wouldn't mind being whipped in a loving, kind way sometimes... not if she told him how she'd enjoy it. Oral sex pleasures only one party involved and he'd done that once or twice.

So she set down the book and went searching for ze Master's whip. That monster of a man would punish Riff Raff and, less often, the latter's sister with such a tool. How unpleasant this was, for ze Master was forceful and intended to cause 'bad' pain.

It didn't take too long for Magenta to find the whip. When she did she caressed it, feeling how soft the leather was. No longer did she fear it so greatly. Now this weapon - once used to punish in a hurtful way - was a friend, a bringer of pleasureful pain... in theory. How desperately she wished to test this 'theory', this idea! But first she needed to cook dinner and serve it.

After hiding the whip in a cabinet that mostly contained frying pans Magenta cooked. She hardly paid any attention to what she was making.

"Ze Master vill be furious," she muttered.

Of course, she didn't care that much. She was too excited about her peculiar new idea. This was almost like the time, when a bit unhappier than usual, she watched the Earthling film _Forbidden Planet_ and felt much... better afterwards. Anne Francis' sweater-girl bust, and blonde hair could probably cure depression in some people.

After serving dinner and eating a brief snack, Magenta retrieved a from the . After wandering around for a while she found her brother drinking out of an unlabeled bottle in the wind cellar. He looked tired. This wasn't an unusual sight in the slightest.

"Well, well..." she muttered. "Look who's gotten into the walk-in liquor cabinet! Not that I blame you, darling.."

He gave her a look of dulled confusion, then said: "You're... up to something. What?

Apparently he'd drunk enough to cloud his head slightly, but not enough to slur his words. This would make things easier than a logical sober state.

Smiling, Magenta slowly walked towards him. She dragged the lovely leather whip behind her, letting it caress the stone floors of the cellar. How confused poor Riff Raff looked! Suddenly he seemed more alert. Something like fear appeared briefly on his sallow face when she leaned over him. At only about five-foot-three Magenta was very small, so looking down on someone was interesting.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing a bit. It was a sort of nervous, drunken laugh.

"Fun things," she replied softly.

At this point he'd decided to go along with this game. Of course, his sister wasn't so sure anymore. What if she actually hurt him? Though she liked to seem sort of detached in a dramatic way she really did care for her brother. This whip had been used to actually hurt Riff Raff. Turning it into part of. Suddenly, the look of lust left Magenta's eyes. Blushing, she moved away slightly. Even for her some things were too much. Now she just felt oddly guilty and a bit sick. Though the latter might've been due to the wretched smell of alcohol that surrounded them.

"Perhaps it's time for some traditional fun... my dear... if you'd like..." her brother said, taking the 'weapon' away her. "That whip is a bit..."

"Much?"

"Yes."

And so, as you've surely assumed, they spent the next few hours on the floor of the room making noises that would probably offend your dear old granny. The floor was slightly sticky eventually and in desperate need of a mop, not that either of them really cared. I'm sure you know what I mean by all _that_.

They fell asleep there. Of course, Magenta woke up after hardly an hour. She leaned against her brother - the both of them still partially dressed - and wondered what the hell she'd been thinking. Was this the only interesting thing to do? They needed to go home, go on holiday to the moon-drenched shores and to the cottage they'd always rented. There was more to life than bad books from another planet and sex on the cellar floor. They needed to go _home_...

At least her brother was still there. He'd always be there for her, he'd always _been_ there since the start. Even doing stupid things. His love for her was a power greater than any invented characters for a 'game'. This was real power, having someone who'd do anything for you. And that's exactly what he was to her... to so she hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear, I sort of 'chickened out' on the S &M stuff by the end and then said some really strange things. I find heterosexual sex boring at best... what my weird excuse for this not-very-sexy ending. **

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
